Loathing
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: A songfic-type thing using a song from the musical 'Wicked'.  Max and Lissa tell each other exactly what they think of each other...Through song.


Me: Just a random thought I had one night. This is one of my favorite songs from the musical, Wicked, and it just seems to fit Max and Lissa perfectly...

Fang: I still think you should find a way to do a Lissa fic with "There Are Worse Things I Could Do."

Me: I'd still like to do something with "Cell Block Tango".

Fang: "Matchmaker" would be a fun one...

Me: Oh! "I Feel Pretty"! Epical...

Fang: You could play with "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?"

Me: Still wish I knew how to use "A Thousand Steps to Nowhere".

Spiffy: Ok, they've decended into some kind of Musical Universe...

Pooky: They've been hanging around the Sirius Radio Broadway Station a bit too much.

Spiffy: So we'll take over from here!

**-Insert Witty 'Disclaimer' Title Here-: **No ownership to Maximum Ride or the musical 'Wicked' implied. Seriously. Hope we didn't shock you there. You know, you better sit down, you're turning pale. I know this is hard to accept, but it's the truth. Here, I'll get you a glass of water. Poor you.

**Song: **"Loathing" sung originally by Galinda and Elphaba.

* * *

"Alright!" The teacher said, clapping her hands. "I know we've all had some...Excitement today. Not only did our classes get rearranged so that we have different people in them, but we've found that it's sometimes...Hard to get along with new people." The teacher was referring to the scuffle that almost became an all-out catfight-type brawl in the hallway between two of her new students, Max and Lissa. Obviously, Lissa was dating Max's brother and Max wasn't too impressed with the idea. At least, that's what the teacher had picked up from the gossip chain. She couldn't keep up with these teens and their drama anymore.

"I propose we do a bit of writing for English today." She said. "I'd like you all to write a letter about your first day in your new class to your parents." The students groaned. The teacher thought it was because they were being lazy about working. Truly, it had to do with the first grade level writing prompt, but teachers just don't get the memo about these things sometimes.

Max and Lissa, both attempting to avoid eye contact, pulled out pens and paper and began to write.

Lissa: Dearest, darlingest mumsie and popsicle.

Max: Dear...Jeb, I guess?

Lissa and Max: There's been some confusion over classroom changes at school.

Max: But of course I'll care for the Flock.

Lissa: But of course I'll rise above it!

Max and Lissa: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond...Yes.

There's been some confusion, for you see my classmate is...

Lissa: ...Unusually peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...

Max: A slut.

Lissa: -looks at Max and speaks-...What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

Max: -looks back- I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you.

Lissa: My pulse is rushing.

Max: My head is reeling.

Lissa: My face is flushing.

Max and Lissa: What is this feeling? Fervent as a flame...Does it have a name? Yes...

**LOATHING.**

Unadulterated loathing.

Lissa: For your face.

Max: Your voice.

Lissa: Your clothing.

Max and Lissa: Let's just say...I loathe it all!

Every little trait however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.

With simple utter loathing.

There's a strange exhilaration

in such total detestation!

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast,

still, I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!

Class: -jumps up- Dear Lissa, you are just too good!

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror, she's a tartar.

I don't mean to show a bias,

But Lissa, you're a martyr.

Lissa: Well...These things are sent to try us!

Class: Poor Lissa, forced to sit by

Someone so disgusticified.

We just want to tell you,

We're all on your side!

We share your loathing!

Max and Lissa: What is this feeling

So sudden and new?

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

My pulse is rushing.

My head is reeling.

Oh what is this feeling?

Does it have a name?

Yes.

Ahh...

All: LOATHING!

Max and Lissa: There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation.

It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last!

And I will be

Loathing, for forever.

Loathing, truly, deeply...

Loathing you!

My whole life long!

Max: -walks up to Lissa and whips out wings- BOO!

Lissa: AHH!

* * *

The sharp ring of the school bell jogged Fang out of the sound sleep he had fallen into in study hall. And just in time, too, as he heard what sounded like a fight between Max and Lissa starting out in the hallway. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

The last thing he needed was for his musical dreams to come true.

* * *

Fang: You know, our writing teacher hates it when you do dream sequences. Says you're 'copping out'.

Me: Our writing teacher can bite me.

Fang: I don't think she likes us.

Me: Well...I share her loathing!

Fang Unadulterated loathing!

Me: For her face!

Fang: Her voice!

Me: Her clothing!

Spiffy: -facepalm- Just when we thought they could handle it...

Pooky: Let's just post this thing...

Let's just say...You read it all!

Every little review, however small,

Makes our little hearts grow overall

So, just R&R!

**A 'Project: PULL' post.**


End file.
